Sasuke's Birthday Present
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: AU, yaoi, So it's Sasuke's Birthday, and he hates it. But Naruto has a special gift, that he really wants to give to Sasuke.
1. Comming Over

**Author's Notes**

**Alright, so I'm back again, so I have this story, yes it's a chapter story, and due to Obsessives controlling needs, I'm over at her house more, which in turn means, we get crack ideas together. This was my crack idea. Yea...Chapter two will be out SOON, soon, because I already have a few ideas about it. So yea. AU**

**Warning: Shohen-ai, like hxc XP lol, yea...next chapter will either be limie or...if I get enough reveiws...maybe even lemony...**

**Disclaimor: If I owned, obsessive and I WOULD RULE THE WORLD WITH OUR STORYS OF DOOOM. **

**Author: Compulsive**

* * *

My phone rang, how I loathed that sound, on this day, and this day alone. I mean, on any other day, I could talk on the phone for hours, despite how gay that sounds, I could. Off subject, I was hesitant to answer it, I mean, again, god knows what Naruto had to say, thank you Caller I.D., but I decided to when he stayed on the line for nearly 2 minutes saying "I know you're there, and if you don't pick up, I'll rape you in your sleep." 

"My god Naruto, what is your problem? I mean what the hell?" He merely laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you do realize you sleep by a window. And that you happen to keep it open a lot…" I thought for a moment, wait a second? He had never even been in to my house! How would he know this? "Naruto, how the hell do you know _where _I sleep, and that I _do_ keep my window open?" There was a silence for a moment, and I just decided to leave it at that, this was no time to punch him in the face, my wrists hurt from training anyway.

"Anyway, why did you call? You know I don't like celebrating on my birthday, it's like, 'Hey, another year, and you still haven't done anything with your life!' You know?"

"I know, I know, but I had to call to see if I could come over, last time a randomly popped up, you hit me in the head with a baseball bat, and I had to go to the emergency room. It hurt bad, I still have a little bump there."

"What? No! Why would I ever allow you to come over, especially on my birthday!"

"Ok, good! I'll be over in fifteen minutes! Look forward to seeing you!"

"What are you-" I was cut off the 'They just hung up' sound.

Dammit, why the hell did he want to come over…oh god, what if he wasn't kidding about the rape thing…oh god…well that's a dumb thought, Naruto would never be that stupid to try and rape me! Or would he? No, no, he wouldn't. Wait a sec, did he say fifteen minutes? Oh my god, it's like he was planning this, was he already on his way? It sounded like he was in his car already! I mean he does live, like an hour away! AHH! Ok, ok, you need to chill Sasuke, you haven't freaked this bad since…hmm…oh yea, Naruto's last birthday present...

"Hey? Are you getting a nose bleed?" Oh, my, god, Naruto's already here?

"What? No!" I turned around and rubbed my nose like hell. Then turned back to face him.

"Wait a second? What the hell are you doing in my house, you didn't even knock, plus I never gave you a key!"

"You know that one week you need someone to house-sit?"

"Uh huh?"

"Yea…um, I made a copy of your key, and…" Dammit, this meant I had to ask the landlord if I could change the locks…not again…first it was Neji, and now Naruto. Man he was going to be pissed.

"Naruto, you do realize, that if I wasn't in such a good mood I would hit you with that bat twice as hard, and tell you to get the fuck out."

"I love you too, Sasuke!" He giggled. Man, just what I wanted for my birthday, a Naruto…even though that's why I go last year…I took a deep breath and chuckled, a little bit.

"Anyway, I really do have a present for you!" He said brightly.

"Naruto, what the hell made you think I would want a present at all?"

"Nothing, but you liked last year's present so much, I thought-"

"One, why were you thinking in the first place? Two, can we not about last year's present? Please?" Oh god, nose bleed, um, um, KITCHIN, CAKE! Yea, yea, go, now before he sees!

"Sasuke?" I had turned around but he held on to my shoulder.

"Is that a nose bleed?" He whispered in my ear, oh god, NOT HELPING!!

"CAKE?" I yelled running to the kitchen. "Yea…" he giggled, oh my god, he did not just giggle, still not helping! I walked a little bit faster, well now it could no longer be called _walking_ per say, more along the lines of _jogging_, or a light run.

Oh shit…I had no cake, not even a cake mix…oh man…how I was I going to explain this. I peaked around the corner to find Naruto had made himself at home. He had taken off his shoes on the front mat, ok good, and lain down on the couch, in this sorta 'come and get me' kinda way. Ok, now this now bleed was coming, and there was no stopping it. It was like…a…a hose, a little hose that had been turned on full blast. Then, he smirked. And there it went. Bye, bye self control. I ran to the paper towels, and realized I was all out. Damn, what was I gonna do, there's Naruto in the next room, where some tissues are, and the only other place to get to clog up with nose, is in the bathroom, which means I have to go threw the living room, which meant Naruto.

Ok, ok, um…I'll act like I'm looking at the pictures on the wall. Yea, Yea! So just edge around this corner, and, just 'look at these pictures'. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" "Looking at these pictures, I haven't in a while."

"Uh, huh…" Damn, I don't think he's buying it. Then I heard him get up. Oh god, now he was walking toward me. Ok just walk away, now would be nice legs. Move, ahem, MOVE! And he was standing there behind me, wrapping his arms around me, and I couldn't move. So I did the next best thing. Pass out.

* * *

I want pwease at least 5 reviews to put up chpter 2, and I have to was for Obsessive to break the 30,000 word mark. Blame her fo the wait. 


	2. Staying Late

**Author Notes**

**Alrightie, So chpter 2, Obsessive let me ost becuz It was under the mark, that she wanted to break. Yea...oh and the ending, was _PURELY _for her alone, and he little fan girl miserygirl becuz she is so nice. so. yea. enjoy, REVEIW! **

* * *

When I finally awoke, I found myself in bed, comfortably tucked all the way around with blankets. My first thoughts were, oh this is comfortable, then it hit me that last time I was conscious Naruto was wrapping his arms around me, as I was working toward going to the bathroom to stop a hardcore nosebleed. Now I'm lying in bed, naked. Yay. I sat up and saw Naruto sitting on the chair in my room, just sitting there, and watching my every move with this look that…I can't quite explain. Like 'you don't wanna know what I did to you in your sleep.' I was about to get up, and either take a knife to his throat, or get that bat again, but something told me to ask instead up make assumptions. "Naruto?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Arg, I was about to kill that bastard, but I was naked, and that would mean I'd have to get out of bed.

"What the hell…did you do to me…in my sleep?" I managed to throw out there clenching my teeth. "I'll tell you exactly what happened from the time you fell out, to right now." Ok this was agreeable. So I sat there, and waited for, I'll say, two minutes, before yelling, "Before I'm dead, would be nice!!!"

"Oh you want me to tell you now?" He sounded so…different when he asked, I just wanted him dead even more. "Actually, yes"

"Oh, okay, well when you were 'looking at your pictures', I walked over to look at them with you! So I walked over there, and wrapped my arms around you, and you passed out, after spilling, ehh…maybe a quart of blood on me." Oh my god, you drown the guy Sasuke, congratulations. "Out of my nose?" oh how I really didn't want him to answer that…

"Yea. So I thought something was wrong with you, especially since after I did that, you also fell limp in my arms. So I was thinking 'oh my god, I just killed Sasuke with my touch!' and then I realized how retarded that sounded. And looked at you to see, that you had just fallen out, and gotten a nosebleed. By the way why did you get a nosebleed in the first place?" Ok…what should I tell him…god dammit of all the times, for your brain to cut off, now was not the time!

"I'll tell you when you finish…maybe" Ok, hesitant maybe, what if he thinks to wrongly of it. Did I just get raped? Oh my god! "So then, I realized…we were alone…in your apartment…and you were knocked out…with a nosebleed." Oh, my god, I did get raped!

"Oh course my first thought was 'rape is imminent' then I realized how pissed you would be that either A. you were not on top, B. You were passed out, and couldn't enjoy it, to say the least, or C. Wtf? Sasuke? Getting raped? Now I KNOW that would NOT fly with you."

"Naruto, still not explaining why I'm naked, can we hurry up and get to that?"

"Oh yea, so anyway, by the time I had actually thought about this, I already had you naked…ehh, sorry. But I just tucked you in, and watched you sleep, which was almost just as enjoyable." He _sounded_ satisfied with his answer. But right now, I don't believe a thing he's saying "Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" There was that damned voice again.

"If you leave I'll put some clothes on, then, I'll try my hardest not to kill you."

"For what? I didn't touch you…much" The fact that I _should _have cringed, but _didn't_ scared me just a little more then anything else. And on top of all this, I was still naked, in bed, with Naruto just feet away from me. And then last year's birthday present came back to mind, the whole reason I was naked in bed in the first place. Arg.

I opened my mouth to say something crude, and vile, but while thinking I had closed my eyes, and began rubbing my temples, not realizing that Naruto was under no supervision. So, as my mouth was about to throw up the foulest words I had ever spoken, they were stopped, by the taste of ramen, and veggies. And I realized, that there was only one thing I knew to taste of ramen, and veggies, and that taste was Naruto. While I left Naruto unattended, to go over to my thoughts, he had snuck over given me a kiss that was unforgettable. When he pulled away, he said almost in a happy, completely satisfied tone, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." And the most beautiful shade of pink fell across his nose. And a light chuckle, it looked like he had been holding in matured into a laugh, "Oh, and I did rape you."


	3. Help Needed!

**So, if you want me to continue this story, I would like to know where you want it to go, if you want there to be a lemon, tell me. Cuz I don't know what to do from here on. Just let me know, and I'll evolve it into something of my own. Like you'll be the wild Pikachu, and I'll be Ash I'll catch you and we'll become best friends. Just don't zap me. From the looks of it, that looks like it REALLY hurts. Okie, buh bye. REMEMBER YOU DECIDED 3RD CHAPTER!!!!**

****

**Luvz,**

**Compulsive 3**


	4. Suprise Gift

**Author Notes**

**Okay, I asked if you wanted a lemon, and you were all like "GIVE US THE GOD DAMN LEMON, YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!" And at first I was pretty scared and excided, I mean, um, hello do you not see that right there! -Points up to words- SCARY! I got 10 reviews cuz I asked TEN! So I wrote the begining, of chapter 4, and chapter 5 will be posted as soon as I can get over to Obsessive's house. I CANNOT WRITE LEMONS PEOPLE, OBSESSIVE IS THE BRAINS THERE! So if you want a crappy lemon, okay comming at cha! But if you want a lemon chuck filled with citrus-ie good-ness, you can wait!**

**BY THE WAY- The words "I want you all over me," aren't actually my words, I heard them on a Gwen Stefani perfume ad on tv, while I was typing, it kinda fit right in, lol. okok, here you go**

**_REVISED AT END!!_**

* * *

At first my body was in a slunk over position. By this time I had thrown on some clothes. After kicking him out for a moment to gather my thoughts I called him back in and he sat comfortably next to me. My elbows on my knees, my head hung over my open legs, I was relaxed. I mean I _had_ just woken up from an involuntary nap. I, technically speaking, was tired. But when Naruto had chuckled out that he _had _raped me, out cold no less, I felt all that tiredness slowly drip from my body, with every movement. More so, I felt like I was being injected with energy. By the time I was dressed again, and Naruto was back in the room, I felt…pumped. I'm not quite sure…how, but I swung over in one swift motion, landing on top of Naruto, and pinning him to the bed. "Now, what did you do?" I saw the look on his face. It looked as if he was asking me to get him. 

It wasn't until he pulled the cuffs of my un-buttoned shirt, he placed his mouth next to my ear, and whispered, "I want you all over me." He paused and giggled. That dobe always knew what words to put in my head.. I kissed from his nose all the way across his cheekbone to his ear and whispered. "You do, huh?" And wrapped my arms around his torso, mending our bodies into one. And just as I was about to begin undressing him, when I heard a knock on my door. "Who the hell could this be?"

"Sasuke, you do realize it's still your birthday. God knows who'll come next." I was just sick of this damn birthday already.

And then I realized how badly my ass hurt. Yay. I walked to the door. As I finished buttoning my shirt I opened that damned door, and who should be there, but Mr. Ruin-My-Day, himself, Itachi. "What the hell do you want, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Is that anyway to treat an elder, otōto-san?"

"You got something to say, Itachi, say it now or say it tomorrow, dammit. I told you, I. Am. Busy." Ok, now I was getting pissed. "Fine, I have something for you. I mean it is your birthday." He handed me a box, brightly colored with a black bow. "It's not a bomb is it?"

"Now that wouldn't make any sense at all, why would I want to blow up my only otōto?" He had been talking as he walked away, and by the time he had finished, he was back at his car, getting in. What a pain. I wish he would just leave me alone, or at least come when welcomed. My god.

I sat down on the couch in the living room, and Naruto came out of my room. "Who was it?"

"Itachi, he gave me a present." Naruto sat on the couch next to me, as I opened the little box. I pulled the bow, and it slid right off, I took off the lid, and it was a sex ed book. That son-of-a-bitch took me away from Naruto for a sex ed book? I knew how to have sex. I threw it of the ground, and took Naruto's hand. Now, not only was I pissed, I pumped. I feel sorry for Naruto when this is over. I dragged him back to my room, and threw him on the open bed, like a rag doll. I unbuttoned his shirt, I mean of all the times to have buttons, he decided now. Breaking most of the buttons off, I finnally got to the skin. I began to kiss his vulnerable lips, he tasted of what I always thought he would taste like, ramen, he ate so much of the god damn stuff, if he threw it back up he could open his own ramen stand. It was a battle of the tongues, and I was winning, up until I got tired and gave in.

Now _he_ was doing the undressing. His hands were warm, and gentle, unlike mine who seemed to be getting to the point a lot faster that my brain could undertake.

Now our exposed bodies lay on this bed, alone in my apartment, and I realized what Naruto's present was. That he was giving it to me, this was all a part of his grand master plan.

And at this moment, I could care less.

* * *

Review! Or I'll sik Obsessive's inner 17 year-old gay, horny, guy on you! --buaha-- 


	5. Opening my present

_**Author's notes**_

**Compulsive: CHAPTER 5!!! BE HAPPY!!! **

_Obsessive: Calm down_

**Compulsive: MAKE ME YOU SORRY SON-OF-A-BITCH! Just kidding, I love you, don't choke me!**

_Obsessive: ..._

**Compulsive: Okay, so, I tried my best to write the lemon, I really did, but I CAN"T WRITE LEMONS, if you can't tell by chapter 4 -mutters- that's embarrising, I really want to change that**

_Obsessive: So everything until the wonderfully ingenious line break, which was my idea, is written by me...my first lemon...yay!_

**Compulsive:Yeah, I wrote everything after the line-breaker-**

_Obsessive: BUT I GAVE HER THE IDEA FOR THE FUNNY PART!!!!_

**Compulsive: No you didn't. you came up with the "taste good" part...**

_Obsessive: shut up or i'll choke you again_

**Compulsive: -runs away screaming- "NO, DON'T CHOKE ME!"**

_Obsessive: Ahem, well, it seems Compulsive has left the building, so here's the story..._

_**Oh, and we suggest listening to the song "Fuck the System" by System of a Down (which we don't own in any way, by the way). Trust us, it'll help...**_

* * *

I ended our kiss, and moved down to his neck. His head tilted to the side to give me more room. He moaned softly as I sucked on his adam's apple. Pulling away once I was satisfied that a nice, red mark was present, I continued down.

My lips softly brushed his nipples, and his back arched slightly. Grinning, I moved to the right one and sucked lightly. He moaned louder. As I sucked harder, his groans turned louder. After I was sure that one was taken care of, I moved to the left one. His back arched even further. I chuckled and pulled away, moving on to his belly-button.

My soon-to-be lover moaned loudly as my tongue slipped in and out of his belly-button, mimicking something. Slowly, I licked around the hole. "Lower" I heard him whisper.

"What?" I knew what he said, but I wanted to hear it louder.

"Lower!" There it was. I slid my lips across the skin below his belly button kissing right above his cock. His hips bucked, and I took pity on him.

Without any warning, I deep-throated him. He barely stifled a scream. I smirked, and started to hum "Fuck the system". He made an odd choked gurgling sound from the back of his throat. His hands wound themselves in my hair, and tugged when ever the song hit a peak. I was barely past the second chorus when I felt a sharp tug on my hair, warning me. I hummed faster, and felt him stiffen under me. Within another few seconds, he was screaming "Sasuke!!!!" so loud I was sure Itachi could here it, where ever he was.

I greedily swallowed everything he gave me, then pulled away slowly. I traveled back up, and stopped at his mouth. My tongue ran over his lips, silently begging entrance. He opened quickly, and I let him taste himself.

After a few minutes of making out, I pulled away. I stuck three fingers to his mouth and commanded "Suck". He gladly took them in, and proceeded to lick and suck them 'til I was so hard it hurt. Reluctantly, I pulled them out, and moved them down until they circled his entrance teasingly.

I looked up at him, and paused. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling unevenly, tan arms lying above his head. Slowly, his eyes opened, and my heart skipped a beat. He was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

He smiled lazily and said "Go on, Sasuke."

So I did. I plunged one finger into his heat. He squirmed a bit, but before long his hips were hesitantly meeting each thrust. So I added a second finger, and began searching. My fingers kept probing when his closed eyes suddenly flew open as his body arched perfectly off the bed. I tried it again, and the most erotic sound ever came out of his mouth.

My member throbbed as I hurriedly added the last finger. I wasn't sure I could take much more. He was moving in tune with me now, as eager as I was, it seemed. I removed my fingers and spit in my palm, quickly rubbing my hand up and down my shaft. Positioning myself, I looked into his eyes, making sure he was ready. He bucked his hips towards me. I lifted his leg over my shoulder, and in one swift motion plunged myself in him.

I shuddered. God, he was so tight and warm! I looked at him, and saw he was biting his lip, hard, with tears leaking out the corners of his eyes. I made myself be still, and leaned over him. I kissed the tear tracks, and kissed him on his mouth lightly. For what felt like hours, we lay like that, with me whispering nonsense in his ears.

Finally, he opened his eyes, and said "Move."

Slowly, I pulled out of him, then pushed back in. My pace was slow, since I was trying not to hurt him badly, and I was looking for that elusive bundle of nerves. I angled myself a bit, and thrust forward. He let out a loud yell and his back arched again. I grinned, aiming for that spot on every thrust.

He started moaning loudly, unabashed, and I could hear a string of unintelligible curses coming from my mouth. With every thrust I could feel my end coming closer. I could sense he was getting close as well, so I reached between us and grabbed his erection. I pumped him in time with my thrusts, and I heard him say "Love you" right before he stiffened. With an earsplitting scream of "Sasuke!" he came hard. With one last thrust, his spasming muscles pushed me over the edge, milking me dry. My own quiet "I love you, too" filled the post-orgasmic silence.

I collapsed on top of him without bothering to pull out. We lay there catching our breath, his arms still wrapped around my shoulders. I finally pulled out and kissed his lips for a final time and turned onto my back. We drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

_**--HOTSASUNARUBUTTSMEXHOTSASUNARUBUTTSMEXHOTSASUNARUBUTTSMEXHOTSASUNARUBUTTSMEX--**_

Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

"Do you still love me, even though we're done?" We both smiled.

"Yes, I do." And I kissed his nose. A small giggle escaped his mouth. We cuddled closer, and he got a confused look on his face, "Naruto what's the matter?"

"Um …did I…eat…myself?"

"What?"

"Did I eat myself?" He made a motion toward his lower half and then pointed to his lips.

"Ehh…um" For a second there I had no idea what he was talking about, but then it hit me, "Yeah…I guess so. Heh, heh."

And he rolled of the bed, and walked to the bathroom. I heard the sink turn on, and realized he was brushing his teeth.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better" I yelled at him, "You taste great!" I heard him spit out the tooth paste, gargle, then spit.

He peaked around the corner, "Thanks?" He said kinda confused, and I waved the peace sign from my head into the air.

We both broke out into laughter, and he ran back over to the bed. Jumping, he landed at my feet he crawled up to me. He placed his hands under his head, as he lay on his stomach.

"Does this me we're 'Officially Together'? I mean you can't just introduce me as 'The Best Friend You Slept With.' And that would make me feel" He changed he voice into a cute little kid voice "Wealy, wealy sad."

"One, why would I introduce you like that in the first place? And two, no, you're mine, 'officially'" I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

He smiled and said "Happy Birthday Sasuke, I hope you enjoyed your present."

* * *

**So, this is the last part, unless I get 50 reviews. Then I'll write a sequal! YAY!**

**(Oh, and Obsessive's pervert)**

_(No, I'm THE pervert...I like dialogue)_

**(Shut up and go to your own story)**


	6. Sequel Comming Soon!

**All _Sasuke's Birthday Present_ lovers, I posted this to let you know that YOU ARE VERY CLOSE TO 50 REVIEWS! I've began work the chapter 1 on the sequal, so if you want it bad, I'd start reveiwing, or telling people to review! This next story should be two times as funny, and more SASUNARU-ie? lol. **

**Hey, because I love you I'll even give you a little sneak peak at it:**

**Sasuke and Naruto finally give into their feelings and get "together". They tell all their friends, and some find out themselves, but what will 'nii-san' think of all this?**

**OKAY REVIEW!**

**--smilie face--**


	7. SEQUEL UP AND POSTED!

**Hi loving reveiwers! If you didn't recive an e-mail, then it's okay, I POSTED THE 1ST CHAPTER OFTHE SEQUEL!**

**I is very proud of it. -smile- you know what the funny thing about this one is, 1 4th of this story is my telling you guys stuff, lol.**

**okaywell anyway, the sequel is called ****Acceptance Is The Key**

**if you cant find it in SasuNaru M's, then look in our account.**

**--tear filledchibi eyes--** **and you guys made me the happiest writer in the world by reviewing so much!!!**


End file.
